Misty's friend
by doc boy
Summary: Misty is having nightmares again. And it's up to Ash to comfort her and try to make her feel better...


Misty's friend

I do not own Pokémon

It was a peaceful night and the group was camping out as usual. Ash was sleeping next to Misty and Brock was sleeping ahead of them. Ash and Brock were sleeping peacefully but the same couldn't be said for Misty… she was a having a terrible nightmare… she curled up in her sleeping bag and whimpered in her sleep as tears fell down her cheeks. Ash has been woken up by this and looked over to see Misty curled up in her sleeping bag like a ball and was crying her eyes out… he could hear her mumble in her sleep

_"No… no… don't eat me… no go away… get away…"_ whimpered Misty as she squirmed in her sleeping bag. Ash knew he had to wake her up fast. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to sooth her and she slowly calmed down until she opened her eyes. She turned around to look up at him. Her eyes were still blurry from just waking up and from her nightmare…

"Ash?" she whispered

"Are you okay Misty? You seemed to be having a terrible nightmare…" said Ash as she sat up and rubbed her eyes

"Ugh… I feel terrible…" she said

"Yeah you look a little pale. What do you say I make you some hot chocolate?" said Ash in an attempt to cheer her up and make her feel better

"I'd like that…" said Misty as she smiled sheepishly at him and Ash smiled back as he took a portable gas burner out of his pack and some cocoa bags. After the water boiled he poured it into two cups and gave one to Misty and one to himself. Misty held her cup and stared at it

"Misty are you alright?..." Ash asked gently and Misty shook her head

"You want to tell me what happened?"

Misty shook her head again but shortly afterwards her eyes filled with tears as she put her face in her palms. Ash wrapped his arms around her and said

_"It's okay Misty… you're okay… it was just a dream…" _

_"But it was so scary…"_ sobbed Misty

_"I dreamed that I was being attacked a giant Caterpie and it used it's string attack on me and then tried to eat me…"_

Ash was slightly horrified by the contents of her dream but simply hugged more tightly

"It was just a dream Mist. You're okay now…" he said soothingly trying to calm her down

_"I know but it was it was so scary…"_ Misty sobbed onto Ash's shoulder which made him blush

"Don't worry, Misty… no mean Caterpie is get you while I'm around…" Ash said as he began to stroke her hair

Misty gulped and closed her eyes, letting a few more tears drop down her pretty face. She then opened her mouth to speak

"Thanks Ash… thanks for being such a good friend to me… I'm sorry for being so mean to you all the time… I know you don't deserve that…."

Ash simply smiled and hugged Misty more tightly

"It's okay Misty. You're my best friend, I still love you…"

As soon as Ash realized he said those words he put his hand on his mouth fearing what Misty will say or do.

"You… you love me?..." asked Misty with hope in her voice and eyes.

Ash hesitated for a second but then nodded slightly and said

"Yes… very much…"

Misty simply smiled with tears sparkling in her eyes

"I love you too…" she announced happily and looked Ash in the eyes as he smiled too

"I'm glad…" he said as their faces grew closer and closer to each other. Inch by inch, milometer by millimeter until their lips met for the first time in their lives… it was a kiss full of innocence and happiness. It contained all the love and compassion they shared for each other and was finally expressed the way they wanted it to deep down. As the kiss continued, they wrapped their arms around each other as their tongues danced in each other's mouths. When they desperately had to breathe their lips separated and they looked each other in the eyes, smiling warmly

_"I love you…"_ misty whispered as she leant her head on his and he whispered back

_"I love you too…"_ they kissed again and wrapped their arms around each other as they slowly fell down to the ground and cuddled up together in Ash's sleeping bag and slowly drifted to sleep… they were both were having the same dream. They were happy a couple and were enjoying their shared loved love very much. As they grew older, their love has become deeper and more powerful until Ash decided to propose to her and she gladly accepted. About a year after getting married they found themselves sitting at a hospital holding a beautiful red headed girl and they named her Lily…

Little did they know that every single detail of their dream would come true to the fullest…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
